mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Castiel
Castiel is one of the students attending Sweet Amoris High. He is a member of the basketball club and is a member of a rock band along with his friend, Lysander. Castiel is legally independent and must take care of himself as his father works as an airline pilot, and his mother a hostess. As a consequence, they are not home often, but they seem to love their jobs. About History Appearance He has shoulder length red hair (naturally black) with grey eyes. He wears a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath taht has a winged skull imprinted on it. He wears a silver chain around his neck and black pants with a chain hooked to his beltloop. He usually has his arms folded but can sometimes be seen with his hands on his hips when grinning at the player or with his right hand raised when he is angry. Personality Castiel can be a bit hard to get along with due to his sarcastic personality and because he is so prone to anger. He's a fan of rock and even plays the electric guitar. He doesn't like people who seem to try too hard, but can be very romantic when given the chance. He likes girls who are able to stand up for themselves and take a joke but not ones who are too rude or too nice. Girly girls such as Amber or punk girls like Kim don't interest him. He's misunderstood with his hard outer shell, but can be caring on the inside. He doesn't like it when someone could be hurt, in pain or in trouble. He is what some might call a 'tsundere' or- depending on your meter with him- just 'tsun'. He's a dog person and owns a Beauce Shepard named Demon. Friends and Family Nathaniel Nathaniel and Castiel seem to share a rivalry, which is why Castiel does not like Nathaniel. They even seem to go so far as to favor what the other dislikes (e.g. Nathaniel liking cats instead of dogs, and Castiel favoring dogs over cats). Also, the cause of their rivalry is partially because of Castiel's ex-girlfriend, Deborah, who comes into the story in the very end of Episode 14. However, due to their contrasting personalities, they probably wouldn't have liked each other very much even if Deborah had been out of the picture. Amber Castiel used to be a kind hearted boy when he was young and once fixed Amber's favorite doll, which is why Amber fell in love with him. But Castiel ignored her feelings, claiming that girls fall in love at "the drop of a hat". His reasoning for fixing the doll was so that Amber would stop crying because it annoyed him. Lysander Castiel and Lysander met each other about six months before the start of the story, and have been close friends ever since. It had started when Castiel found Lysander's notebook and returned it to him soon after. They then discussed different topics and they found out they had a similar taste in music. So they decided to make music together. According to ChiNoMiko, Lysander was the reason Castiel had begun to play the guitar again, because he had stopped playing for some time. Deborah Deborah is Castiel's ex-girlfriend. It is revealed Deborah is the main cause of Nathaniel and Castiel's rivalry. However, she was the one to break things off with Castiel in order to further her own musical career. Deborah used to call Castiel "kitten", which may be the reason why Castiel dislikes cats. The two are not on pleasant terms, though before their breakup, Deborah describes them as having a perfect relationship. Iris Castiel and Iris seem to be close friends. Castiel seems to trusts Iris and always does what she asks, without argument. Castiel's Parents Castiel's father is an airplane pilot and his mother, a flight attendant. They travel a lot and when they appear is for a weekend or during the holidays, for a whole week. Castiel thinks they are legal, but prefers to be alone, since it sees no benefit in their company. According to him, his parents are able to cancel the flight Lonja distance to keep an eye on him because of complaints of directors. Manga Illustration-Manga Vol1-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Manga Vol2-Castiel.jpg Manga-Castiel.jpg Emotions CastielEmotion1.png CastielEmotion2.png CastielEmotion3.png CastielEmotion4.png CastielEmotion5.png Episode9CastielEmotion1.png Episode9CastielEmotion2.png Episode9CastielEmotion3.png Episode9CastielEmotion4.png Episode9CastielEmotion5.png Episode11CastielEmotion1.png Episode11CastielEmotion2.png Episode11CastielEmotion3.png Episode11CastielEmotion4.png Episode11CastielEmotion5.png Illustrations Illustration-Episode1-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode2-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode3-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode4-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode5-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode6-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Castiel Amber.jpg Illustration-Episode8-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode9-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode11-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode12-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode13-Nathaniel Armin Castiel Lysader.jpg Illustration-Episode14-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode16-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode17-Castiel.png Illustration-Episode18-Castiel.png Illustration-Episode20-Castiel2.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode21-Castiel.jpg Trivia *Castiel smokes occasionally. *Castiel plays the guitar in a band with Lysander. *He doesn't like cats (which sometimes is thought to be linked with Deborah calling him "Kitten" while they were a couple). *His favorite food is hamburgers *His favorite colors is black and red *His favorite rock band is called Winged Skull. *His favorite kind of rock is Grunge. *According ChiNoMiko, Castiel is the character she finds it easier to draw. *Castiel's name was originally meant to be Damon, but due to how cliche it became, she changed it to Castiel and named his dog Demon, the slight rendition of Damon. *Although most of the images in that eye color is gray Castiel, the images appear episodes and he seems to have brown eyes. References Category:Index Category:Characters Category:Boys Category:Dateable Category:Student Category:Datable Category:Basketball Club Category:School Category:Plays In A Band Category:Guitarist Category:Dyed Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Only Child